Au-delà du Voile
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: "Allons donc, tu les as entendus, derrière le voile, non ?... Ils se cachaient pour qu'on ne les voie pas, c'est tout" Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a au-delà du voile, sauf ceux qui y sont. Et si en passant derrière ce voile, on obtenait une deuxième chance ? Pourrait-on modifier le passé, pour changer le futur ? Sirius est de retour à Poudlard, en 1975, et doit réparer ses erreurs
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! _

_Et oui, je sais, je ponds plus souvent qu'une poule. Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment (depuis que j'ai relu le tome 5, en fait). Elle commence lorsque la bataille du Ministère a lieu, et que Sirius tombe derrière le voile. Je ne pouvais pas, mais PAS DU TOUT supporter que mon Siri chou passe l'arme à gauche de cette façon, et donc, j'ai trouvé un moyen de parer ça, Mouhahahaha!_

_Comme c'est dit dans le livre, personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il y a derrière le voile. On "suppose" que c'est la mort, mais en fait, tout ceci n'est que spéculation. Donc j'ai monté ma propre petite théorie en faveur de Blackounet : une deuxième chance ! Hé oui, en traversant le voile, Sirius remonte le temps et revient à l'époque des maraudeurs, avant que toutes les conneries qui mèneront à la mort du quart du monde sorcier n'arrivent. Alors forcément, Sirius va essayer de changer le cours du temps, mais est-ce qu'il va y arriver ? Est-ce qu'il va faire les bons choix et ne pas empirer le futur ? Je ne vais pas répondre à ça, vous n'aurez qu'à lire la suite !_

_Comme d'habitude je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, et tout HP (sauf mes OC) appartiennent à JKR (d'ailleurs je lui ai piqué des phrases entières pour le passage de la bataille, canon oblige)._

_Donc dans cette histoire il y aura une bonne dose d'amitié (normal, c'est les maraudeurs), de famille (hé oui, Siri va devoir gérer ça aussi), d'aventure (ben oui, avec Voldemort et tout le tralala), d'amour (parce que forcément, il y a un amour que Siri a laissé passer, et qu'il est bien décidé à ne pas refaire la même erreur), et de drame (parce que l'histoire doit quand même être plausible, et que la vraie vie, c'est pas de la guimauve). C'est raté T, parce que y aura surement un peu de violence, des gros mots, du sexe... Des trucs de maraudeurs, quoi._

_Enfin bref je vais pas vous briser les bonbons plus longtemps, je vous laisse lire :)_

* * *

_"Allons donc, tu les as entendus, derrière le voile, non ?... Ils se cachaient pour qu'on ne les voie pas, c'est tout" Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a au-delà du voile, sauf ceux qui y sont. Et si en passant derrière ce voile, on obtenait une deuxième chance ? Pourrait-on modifier le passé, pour changer le futur ?_

**1. Prologue**

La Salle des Prophéties était un endroit bien mystérieux. Ces milliers de sphères, datant parfois de plusieurs siècles, ou tout juste arrivées, qui renfermaient précieusement l'avenir du monde sorcier. Très peu de gens avaient eu l'honneur d'en toucher, d'en entendre. Et très peu voulaient s'y risquer. Les sorciers, car cela faisait partie de leur âme, étaient très à l'aise avec la magie. Elle était fascinante, pratique, malléable, et elle leur permettait de transformer le monde à leur manière, d'être au-dessus de ceux qui l'ignoraient. Mais tout ce qui touchait au Département des Mystères, à la partie méconnue et incontrôlable de la magie, la plupart des sorciers préféraient l'ignorer. Cela rapprochait, en un sens, les sorciers et les moldus. Comme eux, ils avaient peur de l'inconnu, de l'inmaitrisable, et ils se contentaient de le renier ou de le détester, au lieu d'essayer de le comprendre.

Ce soir-là, personne ne pris le temps d'apprécier l'énergie énigmatique qui régnait dans la Salle des Prophéties. Des sphères de verre éclataient de part et d'autre de la pièces, révélant leur précieux secrets dans un brouhaha où personne ne pouvait les entendre. Le savoir, le passé et le futur du monde sorcier se déversaient dans la pièce sans que personne n'y prête la moindre intention. Parce que le Survivant, Harry Potter, se tenait debout, encerclé par les mangemorts, une sphère particulière serrée entre ses doigts moites. Il venait de tomber dans un énième piège du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort. La meute encapuchonnée, dont on ne voyait que les yeux, déments, faisait face à une bande d'adolescents. Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat, et Luna Lovegood étaient tous là, défiant à visage découvert ceux qui avaient pris leurs amis, leurs familles, et qui ne s'arrêteraient pas là. L'atmosphère était lourde, chargée par la peur des uns et la colère des autres, et le combat fit rage.

Des cris retentirent, sans que quiconque ne puisse en reconnaître les voix. Les sorts fusaient, entremêlement de rouge et de vert que chacun tentait d'esquiver, de contrer. Les loups étaient dans la bergerie, et personne ne pouvait entendre les agneaux crier. Harry sentit une torsion autour de son estomac. C'était à cause lui, et à cause de ce maudit rêve. Voldemort l'avait manipulé, et il était tombé dans le panneau, une fois de plus. Il avait foncé tête la première, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il se sentait comme un enfant, immature et impuissant. Il avait entrainé ses amis dans cette galère, et maintenant, ils allaient tous mourir pour une cause qui n'était qu'un miroir aux alouettes. Sirius était bien vivant, au chaud dans le 12, square Grimmaurd, pendant qu'eux donnaient leurs vies pour lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ?

- DUMBLEDORE ! Hurla Neville, perçant les tympans d'Harry. Celui-ci leva la tête, et aperçu en haut des marches le mage le plus respecté de tous les temps. Ils étaient sauvés.

L'Ordre du Phénix entier débarqua. Tonks, Kingsley, Lupin, Sirius... Ils se battaient contre les têtes à capuches, parmi lesquelles Harry avait reconnu Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy. Harry dut reconnaitre que malgré les entrainements acharnés, et les réunions de l'A.D, ils n'étaient pas de taille pour affronter les adultes. Les membres de l'Ordre se battaient avec grâce, virevoltant d'un pied à l'autre, envoyant des moqueries à leurs ennemis en même temps que leurs sorts les touchaient. Cela ressemblait à ces combats de cape et d'épée, où tout semble être parfaitement chorégraphié, et où les gentilles finissent toujours par gagner. Mais dans la réalité, si cette danse macabre était tout aussi fascinante que sur les écrans de cinéma, on n'était jamais sur de la fin du film. Alors qu'il venait de stupéfixer Dolohov, Remus s'abaissa pour ramasser une baguette tombée à terre, et la renvoya à travers la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse dans la main de son propriétaire.

- Bien joué Lunard ! S'exclama Sirius Black, avec un sourire euphorique.

Il avait bafoué les avertissements de Rogue et de Dumbledore, il avait décidé de venir au Ministère avec les autres. Maintenant qu'il était là, à se battre avec les autres, le visage tant haït de Bellatrix en face du sien, à moitié caché par son costume ridicule, il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi ils devaient les affronter. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'euphorie du moment. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela, cette adrénaline qui tapait dans son ventre, qui faisait battre son coeur. C'était comme un voyage dans le temps, comme s'il retrouvait ses vingt ans. Remus était là, énergique et déterminé, comme le Lunard qu'il avait connu à Poudlard. Loin dans la foule, se défendant comme un chef, il ne voyait plus Harry, mais bien James. Il reconnut les cheveux ébouriffés, le corps svelte, s'agitant comme un serpent. C'était bien eux, les maraudeurs, qui se battaient à nouveau ensemble, qui trouveraient bientôt la gloire qu'ils avaient tant méritée. Il vit même sa chère Lily, grande et fine comme autrefois, sa chevelure cuivrée volant au rythme de ses mouvements graciles.

Il joua de la baguette, réussissant même à entailler la joue de Bellatrix, faisant tomber sa capuche sordide dans son dos. Elle laissa échapper un hurlement de rage et effleura son visage du bout des doigts, découvrant le liquide rouge vif que sa peau laissait échapper. Ecoeuré, Sirius se vit en elle. Ses cheveux désordonnés étaient du même noir d'ébène que les siens, ses traits, même marqués par les années, portait la marque fine et aristocrate des Black, ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs qu'il avait déjà vu dans un miroir. Non, il ne voulait pas lui ressembler. Il voulait se défaire de ce sang pourri, de ces traits insupportables. Mais il rit. La douleur de sa cousine lui remit du baume au coeur, tout comme la vision de sa chair tranchée. Il rit aux éclats, de ce rire fou et incontrôlable que Bellatrix, elle aussi, reconnut. Elle voulait le faire taire, plus que tout. Il était hors de question qu'elle retrouve un peu d'elle dans cette sale engeance traitre à son sang. Elle lui lança un sort des plus cinglant, dont le faisceau fut aussi rouge que le sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres, mais Sirius se baissa, et rit de plus belle.

- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! S'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle.

Il se releva, mais avant qu'il n'aie pu à nouveau lever sa baguette, Bellatrix renvoya le sort, avec une rage qu'elle n'avait pas une seconde plus tôt. Le rayon toucha Sirius en pleine poitrine, et la douleur lui coupa le souffle. Il souriait encore, mais plus aucun air n'entrait ni ne sortait de son corps, si bien qu'il avait l'air d'un pantin, figé pour l'éternité. Ce n'était pas un sort de mort, Sirius l'avait senti. Car il restait conscient, et il sentait que la douleur, d'instant en instant, perdait de son intensité. Mais la puissance avec laquelle Bellatrix avait jeté le sort, la force avec laquelle il avait percuté son torse, le fit trébucher en arrière. Il perdit l'équilibre. Son corps se courbait, et il sentit la finesse du voile effleurer ses vêtements. Le voile. C'était un passage vers l'inconnu, Sirius le savait. Tout le monde parlait du royaume des morts qui existait derrière, mais en réalité, personne n'en était jamais revenu pour en parler.

Sirius tenta de reprendre pied, de contracter ses abdos jusqu'à reprendre le contrôle parfait de son corps. Il voulait se relever, et se battre à nouveau. Il voulait achever cette vipère de Bellatrix et fêter ça ce soir, avec les maraudeurs, à Poudlard. Mais il eu beau faire tous les efforts du monde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber. Il tendit une main. Ses doigts s'écartèrent au point qu'il eut l'impression que sa peau allait se déchirer, mais c'était sa dernière chance. Il essaya d'attraper l'arcade. Elle était si proche, il lui suffisait de s'y accrocher, et tout cela n'aurait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Ses ongles griffèrent le bois, mais il ne put pas s'agripper assez fort. Le voile caressa ses bras, ses mains, son visage. C'était fait, il était passé de l'autre côté. Une dernière fois, ses bras se tendirent devant lui pour rattraper le tissus fin, mais c'était peine perdue.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, il ne s'était pas désintégré ou quelque chose du genre. Le voile s'agitait, il semblait être en l'air, au-dessus de sa tête, et Sirius tombait. Il tombait lentement, paisiblement, comme si la gravité n'existait pas, là où il était. Sa baguette glissa entre ses doigts et partit dans l'infini de ce néant qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout autour de lui était noir. Il n'avait presque jamais été dans un noir si profond. C'était comme si ses paupières étaient closes, pourtant, ses yeux étaient bien grand ouverts, et ça le rendait fou. Il continuait de tomber, tomber, sans savoir où il allait atterrir. Allait-il vraiment atterrir un jour ? Comment pouvait-il en être sûr ? C'était peut-être ça la mort, tomber indéfiniment dans un décor ennuyeux à mourir ? "A mourir", tiens, c'est drôle, ça. Il finit presque par espérer ne jamais atterrir. Après une telle chute, l'atterrissage risquait d'être très douloureux, voire mortel. "Mortel", ça le fit sourire une nouvelle fois.

Puis la vaste étendue autour de lui se mit à s'éclaire, à tourner, tourner, jusqu'à ce que de vrais décors se créent autour de lui. Le 12, square Grimaurd apparut autour de lui. Sirius atterrit sur le sol parqueté de son ancienne chambre. Il cru d'abord être revenu à la vie, être dans le repère de l'Ordre du Phénix, mais ce n'était pas ça. La maison était en bonne état, éclairée, et une voix tonitruante retentit dans la pièce. Sa mère apparut, vêtue d'une de ces horribles robes noires que Sirius n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle portait un de ces chignons que Sirius avait oublié, elle hurlait sur deux petites têtes brunes. Les deux garçons se battaient en riant aux éclats. Sirius se reconnut, avec son frère Regulus. Il voulut aller vers les enfants, mais bientôt le décor se mit à se mouver, et devint différent. Il était dans le Poudlard Express, assit sur une des banquettes confortables. Il se vit à nouveau, un peu plus vieux, en train de serrer la main d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il rencontrait James.

Encore un tournis, et il se vit embrasser une petite blonde aux yeux pétillants, il devait avoir quatorze ans, un autre, et il faisait un croche-patte à Rogue dans les escaliers de Poudlard. Une autre spirale de couleur, et il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en train de se faire sermonner par le directeur. Puis tout redevint noir, laissant une fois de plus Sirius seul avec lui-même. Il compris qu'il avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. C'était donc ça, ce fameux tunnel ? C'était trop court, il manquait trop de souvenirs ! Il n'avait pu dire au revoir à personne, ni à sa mère, ni à James. Il n'avait même pas pu voir Harry une dernière fois ! Sirius voulait s'énerver, taper contre quelque chose, mais il était impuissant, tombant encore dans ce vide interminable. Puis, une lumière vint d'en dessous de lui. Dans sa chute, il baissa la tête. Il reconnut Poudlard, la Grande Salle. Les tables s'alignaient, les couleurs des maison flamboyaient, et s'approchaient de plus en plus de lui.

Et il tomba, une fois de plus, dans ce décor irréel. Il atterrit sur une chaise, qui céda sous le poids de sa chute. Son dos heurta le sol avec une violence inouïe. Les rires fusèrent partout autour de lui, ainsi que le bruit des chaises qu'on pousse, des gens qui se levaient pour le regarder. Au-dessus de sa tête, il ne voyait plus le grand espace noir depuis lequel il était tombé. Le plafond était bien là, recréant un ciel étoilé, où quelques nuages perdus se frottaient à la lune. Il essaya de se relever, mais il lui était impossible de bouger. Son coude, qui avait tapé le sol en premier, était douloureux au possible, et tous ses muscles étaient endoloris. Un gémissement de douleur traversa ses lèvres, et il ne reconnut pas sa voix. Elle était trop clair, pas assez graveleuse, ce n'était pas la sienne. Deux tête apparurent au-dessus de lui. Un garçon brun aux cheveux décoiffés, et une jeune fille rousse, qui l'observait de ses grands yeux émeraudes.

- Patmol, ça va ? Demanda James Potter, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres pâles. Sirius voulu répondre, mais encore sous le choc, il ne put pas ouvrir la bouche.

- Arrête de te moquer, James, t'es vraiment un con. Le repris la rousse en lui donnant un coup de coude. Sirius la reconnu aussi. C'était Lily Evans, la femme de son meilleur ami, la mère d'Harry. Black, tu m'entends ? Elle lui faisait des signes de la main, mais le regard de Sirius restait fixe. Je crois qu'on devrait l'amener à l'infirmerie, il m'a l'air en sale état.

- Mais comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour tomber ? Demanda une voix masculine, mais fluette. Aucun autre visage n'apparu pourtant.

- On devrait peut-être lui donner un morceau de chocolat ? Proposa une autre voix, d'avantage familière. C'était Remus.

- Ho fermes-la, Lupin, avec ton chocolat. Une voix de fille, cette fois, mais elle ne lui disait rien. Faut l'amener chez Pomfresh, elle saura quoi faire.

Sirius, toujours immobile, ne comprenait plus rien. Dans les autres souvenirs qu'il venait de voir, il ne pouvait pas être actif. Il n'avait fait qu'assister à des scènes banales. Comment pouvaient-ils tous le voir ? James, Lily, Peter, Remus, ils étaient tous là, en chair et en os. Sa tête se mit à tourner, il eut un haut le coeur. Il ne savait pas où il était, il ne comprenait plus rien. Une nausée secoua son estomac, et autour de lui, les visages devinrent de plus en plus flous et diformes. Les derniers mot qu'il entendit furent "Black ? Sirius ? Ca va ?" puis ce fut le noir complet, une nouvelle fois.

- Je crois qu'il est tombé dans les pommes...

- Bon, aides-moi à le porter, Lunard.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello les fiiiiiiiiilles (s'il y a des garçons, signalez-vous, sinon vous risquez de souffrir)_

_Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre "Hourra, Hourra, Hourra!" Ho, arrêtez, je vais rougir... Enfin bon. Ja rappelle brièvement tout le topo : Sirius passe à travers le voile au ministère, mais au lieu de mourir, il est projeté à Poudlard, époque des maraudeurs (ba oui, je vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais collé en 1950). Alors oui, j'avoue, d'habitude je publie vachement plus vite les premiers chapitres, mais là, c'était un peu compliqué. D'abord, y a eu le week-end, et je suis du Sud, donc chez moi, le week-end, il fait trop chaud pour travailler ! Et puis j'ai un Sirius tout neuf à construire, et je voulais vraiment qu'il soit comme je le veux (Mouhaha que c'est bon de se prendre pour Dieu) donc ça prend un peu de temps à s'écrire. _

_Tant que j'y suis, je signale que je réponds à toutes les reviews en PM (sauf les anonymes, évidemment), mais je tiens quand même à remercier **Cracky64**, **Gwelle**, **Lady Black S**, **Djeday**, **Matsuyama**, **Millou**, **Alwyn13** et **Choupinette** pour leurs mots d'encouragement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toute la team Sirius derrière moi, et j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas ! Merci aussi à toutes celles qui ont mis la fic en follow ou en favoris (ou même mon profil, allez, soyons fous, je remercies aussi mes parents qui m'ont toujours soutenu, mon producteur, et la maquilleuse qui fait un travail magnifique). Je divague, alors je vous laisse lire, A bientoooooooooot j'espère :)_

* * *

**2. Au commencement**

Le miroir. Il était devenu le pire ennemi de Sirius Black, avant qu'il ne se retrouve ici. Il s'y était vu dépérir. Les rides étaient apparues, les unes après les autres. Ses traits s'étaient affaissés, au fur et à mesure des années, jusqu'à rendre son visage presque méconnaissable. Ses cheveux s'affinaient, devenaient blancs. Son teint ternissait, le faisait ressembler à un mort. Les années d'enfermement à Azkaban l'avaient abîmé, il le savait, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne voulait plus s'intéresser à son reflet. Mais ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, Sirius souriait devant un miroir. Pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps, il adorait ce qu'il y voyait. C'était comme une ancienne photo qui reprenait tout son sens, toute sa vie.

Ses cheveux bruns, incroyablement brillants, retombaient en couronne sur son front, ses oreilles. Sa peau était lisse, son teint frais, uniforme, légèrement hâlé. Son nez était droit, fin, majestueux, pas encore déformé par les nombreuses fractures. Ses dents, ses lèvres, son menton... Tout était parfait, à ses yeux. Les muscles saillaient sous sa peau doré, il portait l'uniforme avec classe et nonchalance, même les chaussures règlementaires lui donnaient un style. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient encore son ancienne vie. Les amandes aux perles d'acier révélaient le lourd passé qui était le sien. Malgré leur beauté, leur profondeur, il y voyait encore le vestige de cette maladie folle, de cette rage et de toute l'amertume qui l'avait rongé.

Mais bientôt, tout cela disparaitrait, il en était persuadé. Car il était de retour. Lui, le vrai Sirius Black, celui qui faisait chavirer les coeurs, qui faisait apparaitre des sourires sur son passage, celui qui imposait le respect. En ajustant sa cravate, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le calendrier. Septembre 1975. Il avait quinze ans, il était dans la force de l'âge, plein d'avenir et insouciant. C'était déjà le troisième jour. Il avait passé la première nuit à se tourner et à se retourner dans son sommeil. Il avait d'abord cherché à comprendre, il avait fouillé dans ses connaissances, dans ses souvenirs pour trouver un cas similaire. Combien de temps allait-il tenir dans ce monde de chimère ? Etait-il réellement dans le passé ou simplement dans un univers imaginaire ? Allait-il encore être plongé dans le néant ? Ou bien sortir d'un coma et revenir à son ancienne réalité ? Mais évidemment, rien n'a pu élucider ce mystère.

Et il ne pouvait demander d'aide à personne. Dans cette galère, il était seul avec lui-même. Il ne pouvait impliquer personne dans cette histoire. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'annoncer à ses amis l'ignoble destin qui attendait les maraudeurs. Tous ceux qui allaient mourir, les trahir, perdre la raison, ou aller régulièrement à des funérailles et passer leur vie à se battre... Il était condamné à garder ce secret pour lui, aussi longtemps qu'il resterait ici. Alors il décida d'écrire. Pas de grandes lettres, encore moins un journal intime, chose qu'il répugnait et considérait comme la propriété des midinettes. Seulement de petits billets, brefs, quotidiens, pour ce défaire du trop-plein qui obstruait son esprit.

- On descend Patmol, t'es prêt ? Lui demanda Peter, son visage pointu apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ouais, j'arrive tout de suite. Il passa une dernière fois les mains dans ses cheveux, puis rejoignit ses compères hors du dortoir.

Malgré les vingt ans qui le séparaient de sa précédente vie poudlardienne, il n'avait oublié aucun geste. La façon de se coiffer, de porter l'uniforme rouge et or, d'assister aux cours, de parler à ses amies, de draguer les filles... Tout lui était revenu naturellement, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté le château. Ca avait été son rêve le plus cher, le plus poignant. Retourner au collège et revivre cette adolescence qu'il avait tant aimé. C'était l'ultime cadeau que la vie lui offrait, et il était bien décidé à en profiter. A bas la guerre, Voldemort, les mangemorts, Dumbledore... Il voulait simplement être un adolescent, une fois de plus, et rire. Rire à s'en donner des crampes, rire à en pisser, rire à en crever. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Arrivée à la table des Gryffondor, Sirius s'assit à côté de James, en face de Remus. Dans sa grande assiette d'or, il mis des toasts, des oeufs au plat, du bacon, de la brioche, de la confiture, de la pâte à tartiner, des pancakes, du sirop d'érable, et il se servit un grand bol de café au lait. Alors qu'il se gavait de ces mets délicieux, les visages de ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, certains avec un regard ahuris, d'autres avec une mine dégoutée. Mais il avait terriblement faim, et après ces années passées à manger la bouillie infâme d'Azkaban ou les mixtures étranges de Molly, la nourriture de Poudlard était comme un don du ciel.

- T'as le vers solitaire, Black ? Demanda Lily, encore en peignoir. Elle le toisait comme s'il avait la rage.

- Non mais...shroumf...J'ai super...mmmm...Faim, tu vois. Répondit-il, la bouche pleine. Peter éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre.

- Arrête de t'empiffrer Patmol, sinon bientôt, t'auras l'embonpoint de Londubat ! S'exclama James, lui aussi souriant. Il reçut immédiatement un abricot sur le crâne. A quatre places de là, Alice Tatcher lui faisait un doigt d'honneur. C'était la meilleure amie et future femme de Frank Londubat.

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé, les filles remontèrent dans leurs dortoirs pour enfiler leurs uniformes, et les garçons partirent vers leur premier cours de la journée, Botanique. L'air frais du matin balayait le visage de Sirius, et les odeurs d'herbe et de bois envahissaient ses sens. Dans la Serre, chacun s'installa derrière un établis, les maraudeurs toujours ensemble. Mais Sirius n'écouta pas le cours attentivement. Il se moquait bien de les racines de ci, et des branches de ça... Il voulait s'amuser, sans penser à rien. De toute façon, il savait depuis bien longtemps tout ce que le prof était en train de leur apprendre. Il avait envie de discuter, de rire, de s'amuser. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses meilleurs amis, il n'attachait aucune importance au reste.

- Psss... James ? Chuchota-t-il, à l'abris derrière le bonsaï qui lui soufflait dans les cheveux.

- Ouais ?

- Il serait pas un peu barbant, ce cours ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire taquin suspendu sur ses lèvres.

- Tu veux qu'on arrange ça ? Répondit l'autre.

Et le chahut commença. Ils commencèrent par envoyer de petites boules de terre dans le dos de Remus et Peter, qui se défendaient comme ils pouvaient. Puis une boulette ripa, et atterrit sur l'épaule d'une Poufsouffle. Celle-ci se retourna, et envoya un morceau de racine en plein dans le front de Sirius. Les projectiles devinrent de plus en plus gros, et s'envolèrent dans tous les sens, alors que le professeur leur tournait le dos. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre, ça et là, ainsi que les remontrances marmonnées de quelques rabats-joie, dans le genre de Lily Evans. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des missiles s'abatte sur le crâne du professeur, qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, et qui, en se retournant, vit Sirius, encore en pleine action, et James qui riait à côté de lui.

- Potter, Black ! Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend, aujourd'hui ? J'enlève 5 points à Gryffondor, et vous êtes dispensés d'écouter la fin de mon cours. Dehors !

Penaud, James sortit de la Serre, sous les sourires moqueurs de leurs camarades. Mais lorsque Sirius sortit, il n'y avait aucun regret dans son regard. Bien au contraire, il n'aurait pas à s'ennuyer encore une longue heure, mais il pourrait profiter de ce temps pour discuter avec Cornedrue. Il s'assirent tous deux côte-à-côte, dans l'herbe fraiche du Parc. Devant eux, la lisière de la Forêt Interdite laissait échapper quelques cris animal étranges. Mais cette forêt n'avait déjà plus de secret pour les maraudeurs, et lorsqu'ils s'y baladaient avec Remus, ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

- Peter a voulu me parler ce matin. Mec, il veut sortir avec Ashley Blowm. James avait l'air moqueur, une fois de plus.

Ashley Blowm était une des filles les plus populaires de l'école, Sirius s'en souvenait sans peine. Elle était de la même année qu'eux, à Gryffondor également. Il l'avait embrassée, une fois, en quatrième année. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de toutes les filles qu'il avait fréquenté à Poudlard, il y en avait eu tellement... Mais il se rappelait d'elle, car son baiser avait été une véritable horreur. C'était un de ses premiers, il avait été stressé, pressé, et elle l'avait envoyé paitre après cela. Peter, qui n'était pas le plus beau garçon de la classe (puisque c'était Sirius), n'avait pour ainsi dire aucune chance avec elle.

A son arrivée (si on pouvait appeler cela une arrivée), Sirius n'avait pas su comment se comporter, vis-à-vis de Peter. Aux premiers moments, il avait voulu lui sauter dessus, lui arracher la peau et les tripes, le faire payer pour tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait. Après tout, l'histoire entière des maraudeurs aurait été différente s'il ne les avait pas trahi au profit des mangemorts. James, Lily et lui-même seraient peut-être encore en vie, se verraient régulièrement, élèveraient leurs enfants ensemble. Mais il avait su se maîtriser. Après tout, le Peter qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait encore rien fait. Il n'avait sûrement même pas idée de ce qu'il deviendrait, de l'horreur des actes qui seraient les siens. Alors il le traita comme si rien ne s'était passé, même s'il le gardait à l'oeil.

- Ashley Blowm ? Laisse-moi rire, oui.

- En plus, c'est une sacré garce, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve... S'étonna James, ce qui fit rire Sirius.

- Le fait que ce soit une sacré garce, ça me semble évident. On ne cherche pas tous un petit ange, comme toi. Se moqua-t-il.

- Vous êtes stupides... Balaya Cornedrue en se levant.

Plus tard dans la journée, à la sortie du cours de Métamorphoses, les maraudeurs flânaient dans les couloirs du troisième étage. Sirius ne s'en souvenait pas, mais c'était la période où ils avaient répertorié tous les endroits de la propriété, juste avant de créer la carte des maraudeurs. Chaque statue, chaque salle, et surtout chaque passage secret serait bientôt inscrit sur ce bout de parchemin ensorcelé. Sirius sourit en pensant qu'à cette époque, ils étaient loin d'imaginer ce que deviendrait cette carte, et surtout, qui en serait les prochains propriétaires.

- Black ? L'appela soudainement une voix féminine, le faisant sursauter. C'était une brune, plutôt mignonne, presque aussi grande que lui. Elle avait les joues rougies, l'air pincé, et les poings plantés sur les hanches. Sirius était incapable de mettre un nom sur ce visage.

- Heu, Patmol, on va te laisser, on a... Des trucs à faire. Prétexta Peter, entrainant le reste de ses compères avec lui. Sirius entendit James pouffer lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de lui.

- Salut, Mandy. Haaaa la politesse légendaire de Remus venait de lui sauver la vie une nouvelle fois. Mais que voulait cette tornade en jupe plissée ? Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours aussi remontée. Il n'osa pas sourire, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas.

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Heu... Répondit Sirius en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée de qui elle était, de quelles étaient leurs relations, et surtout pas de l'offense qu'il avait pu lui faire.

- Heu ? C'est ton seul argument ? Pauvre type ! Dit-elle en lui assénant une claque sur le bras. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur, mais ne le montra pas. Inutile de la mettre plus en rogne. On était sensés se voir, hier soir, imbécile !

- Ho ! Désolé... Tu sais, j'étais à l'infirmerie, l'autre jour, j'étais un peu déboussolé, ça m'est sorti de la tête. S'excusa-t-il.

- Je déteste me faire planter. Poursuivit-elle, les bras croisés. Mais les mauvaises habitudes ne se perdent pas, et Sirius retrouva vite son habituel numéro de Don Juan. Déjà proche d'elle, il passa une main légère autour de sa taille et l'attira vers son torse.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je vais me rattraper. Demain soir, dans le Parc, ok ? Proposa-t-il avec son sourire charmeur. Elle se détendit considérablement, et pris même un air taquin.

- Je veux une garantie, alors. Il sourit franchement, puis rapprocha leurs deux visages, et l'embrassa. Il était un peu rouillé, soit, mais ces filles étaient jeunes et il était sur de faire son petit effet.

Il sépara leurs deux corps, peu désireux de rester là à parler avec la fameuse Mandy, lorsque quelqu'un lui flanqua un coup d'épaule. Il se retourna, prêt à faire regretter ce geste à celui qui ne s'était même excusé, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard du coupable, ou plutôt de la coupable, son coeur se serra. Billie. Billian Shifting, en fait. Elle, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Elle faisait deux têtes de moins que lui, elle avait de grands yeux verts et de belles boucles châtain clair, et en somme, c'était le grand amour perdu de sa vie. Elle le fusilla du regard, et passa son chemin, laissant Sirius et son air béas.

Le visage de Billie trotta un moment dans la tête de Sirius, après qu'il se soit défait de Mandy. Il se souvenait de tout. Leurs promesses, leur amitié, les fous-rires partagés, le goût de leurs baisers... Quelque part, Sirius avait toujours su qu'elle était l'amour avec un grand A de sa vie. Même aux premiers regards, même quand ils n'avaient qu'onze ou douze ans. Mais à l'époque, il n'était pas prêt pour ça, il n'en avait même pas envie. Il aimait virevoltait, papillonner d'une fleur à l'autre, savourer les plaisirs. Et c'était ce qui les avait perdus. Une boule de plomb tomba au creux de son estomac. Qu'était-elle devenue ? S'était-elle mariée, ensuite ? Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis la sortie du collège.

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai revu Billie. Elle est belle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je dois la draguer, refaire les choses comme elles ont été, réparer les erreurs que j'ai commises ? Ou alors ne plus jamais la fréquenter ? Je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver. Mais peut-être que cette histoire a changé sa vie, peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais connu d'autre histoire d'amour, comme moi ? Ou peut-être qu'elle est très heureuse, et qu'elle ne se souviendra pas de moi... Je n'en sais rien. _  
_Ce soir, au dîner, McGonagall est venu me chercher pour j'aille dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ca a été très étrange. Je ne me souvenais pas que sa barbe était encore un peu rousse, à cette époque. Il m'a parlé par énigme, comme il a l'habitude de le faire. "Monsieur Black, vous n'êtes pas ici sans raison." "N'oubliez pas ce petit papillon, qui d'un battement d'ailes, a provoquer une tempête à l'autre bout du monde. Nous avons tous le pouvoir de provoquer des tempêtes, à un moment ou un autre." "On ne vit qu'une fois, il faut bien y penser". Il ne m'a même pas laissé parler. Je crois qu'il a compris d'où je venais, mais il ne veut rien m'expliquer. Je pense aussi qu'il ne veut pas que j'en dise trop sur le futur. _  
_Je dois me coucher. Il faudra que je pense à mettre ces lettres dans un lieu sur, où personne ne pourra les retrouver. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Oui je sais c'est suuuuuuper rapide, mais je me sentais vachement inspirée, aujourd'hui. Vous allez pas vous plaindre, quand même ? Au passage je sais que certaines sont assez surprise par le Siri-chou qu'on trouve ici, mais bon, je fais comme je peux :) J'ai pas l'impression de faire un OOC, surtout que j'ai relu le tome 5 exprès pour bien m'imprégner du Sirius de la fin. Et au passage, je vous assure, mon Sirius n'est pas un pédophile crado. Il aime bien les filles, c'est tout :) N'empêche que si vous trouvez des bizarreries dans mes textes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je peux toujours corriger au fil de l'histoire :)_

_Je tiens comme toujours à remercier et à faire un gros poutou plein de bave à **Cracky64**, **Lord EnAgrOm** (je crois que dorénavant je t'appelerai Lordy, ce pseudo est définitivement trop compliqué pour moi), **Eliie Evans**, **4sh**, **Gwelle**, **DCM**, **Matsuyama**, **Millou** et un coucou tout particulier à **Loudee**, qui m'avait manquée :) Ca fait du bien toutes ces reviews, c'est mon essence, la preuve, je me mets à publier deux fois par jour! (ne vous y habituez pas trop non plus)_

_Je vous laisse lire les ptits clous, à bientôt pour d'autres aventures !_

* * *

**3. Responsabilités**

Chose promise, chose due, Sirius était étalé de toute sa longueur dans le lit de la fameuse Mandy. Elle était allongée contre lui, une main audacieuse se baladant sur son torse, une jambe passée au-dessus des siennes. Ses cheveux bruns étaient emmêlés, son chemisier trop déboutonné, et sa jupe découvrait les attaches aguicheuses de ses bas blancs. Sirius lui caressait le dos, alors qu'elle lovait son corps toujours plus près du sien. Elle était jolie, fine, douce, et elle sentait bon. Ils avaient passé la soirée à s'enlacer, à s'embrasser, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Malgré toute la volonté du monde, Sirius n'avait pas envie d'elle. Pas même un peu, pas même pour passer le temps. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer dans son dortoir, et dormir profondément, sans rêve, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Pourtant, il était resté le même. Il adorait ces groupies qui le suivaient dans le Parc, qui venaient l'applaudir sur le terrain de Quidditch, qui le dévoraient du regard pendant les repas. Il aimait les draguer, les laisser tenter leur chance, mais rien n'y faisait. Depuis qu'il avait recroiser le regard de Billie, il n'avait plus qu'elle dans la tête. Son visage en forme de coeur, son petit nez en trompette, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses grands yeux verts, sa belle chevelure châtaigne qu'elle aimait transformer selon ses humeurs... Il la cherchait partout, en chaque instant, balayant les salles et les couloirs de son regard de prédateur. En vain. Il ne l'avait pas recroiser depuis ce fameux après-midi où elle l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Mandy. C'était l'histoire de sa vie. Toujours au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

Mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir leur infliger ça une seconde fois. Ni à Billie, ni à lui-même. Si une nouvelle fois, le rêve se brisait, par sa faute, il ne s'en remettrait pas. C'était la seule femme qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitté ni son coeur, ni son esprit. Mais après le collège, entre la guerre puis Azkaban, il n'avait pas voulu la mêler à sa vie. Après tout, elle l'avait peut-être oublié, elle avait peut-être trouvé son bonheur avec un autre homme, eu des enfants, une vie normale. Non, c'était impossible. Quand ils sont aussi forts, lorsqu'ils peuvent durer toute une vie sans même garder de contact avec la personne, les sentiments sont forcément partagés, Sirius en était persuadé.

- Je commence à fatiguer, je crois que je vais descendre me coucher... Dit-il, passant une main sur son visage. Mandy soupira, mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle souriait. Elle faisait typiquement partie des filles qui étaient prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour passer une nuit avec lui. Elles se moquaient bien qu'il ne les considère que comme du bétail, elle voulait simplement pouvoir raconter à leur copine qu'elles avaient été la proie de Sirius Black. Il en était toujours aussi fier, car il avait toujours aimé plaire. Mais avec le recul qu'il avait, ces filles lui faisaient de la peine.

- Ok... On se revoit la semaine prochaine ? Proposa-t-elle, enthousiaste. Il était clair qu'elle comptait terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé ce soir.

- Heu... Ouais, je t'envoie un hibou, ok ?

- Un hibou ? S'étonna-t-elle. On se croisera sûrement dans un couloir, tu sais ?

- Ha oui, je suis con. Ben alors on se tient au courant. Dit-il en renfilant son blazer. Elle se mit à genoux sur le lit et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Ses baisers étaient de plus en plus mouillés, pressés. Sirius détestait cela, alors il la repoussa légèrement, prétextant un bâillement. Bon et bien, à bientôt !

Sans attendre qu'elle ne lui réponde, il quitta la pièce. Il dévala les escaliers des dortoirs des filles, jusqu'à atteindre ceux des garçons, et trouver le sien. Il avait toujours adoré les dortoirs de Poudlard. Ces grandes pièces circulaires, avec leurs larges fenêtres ouvertes sur le Parc et la Forêt Interdite, et les immenses lits à baldaquins, avec leurs épais rideaux rouge sombre. Au-dessus de son lit, il avait affiché le poster d'une célèbre équipe de Quidditch, et la photo d'une jolie sorcière en tenue coquine. Il ne s'en était pas souvenu, et cela l'avait fait sourire, à son retour. Il comptait aller directement se coucher, mais lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir, il vit de la lumière derrière les rideaux de James. Les autres dormaient sûrement à poings fermés.

- Psss... James ? Tu dors ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant. Le rideau s'entrouvrit alors, laissant apparaitre le visage de son meilleur ami.

- Non. Tu veux venir ? Je me fais chier depuis une heure, ils se sont tous endormis. Dit-il en montrant de la tête les autres lits, désignant respectivement Remus, Peter et Franck. Sirius s'installa donc en tailleur sur le lit de James, et ils refermèrent le rideau. Sirius avait oublié ces soirées qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux, à refaire le monde à la lumière d'une lampe à huile.

- Comment ça se fait que tu dors pas, Cornedrue ? James se passa une main dans les cheveux, désordonnant d'avantage sa crinière brune.

- Je pense à Lily. Sirius ricana doucement, s'attirant les foudres de l'autre qui lui asséna un coup d'oreiller en pleine face.

- Hé ! Ca va, Cornedrue, je rigole. Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec Evans ? Demanda-t-il, tentant de redevenir plus sérieux. Si James savait le fin mot de cette histoire, il ne s'en donnerait certainement pas des nuits blanches.

- Je sais pas... J'ai beau lui courir après, faire tout ce qu'elle veut, lui offrir des trucs, elle n'en a rien à cirer. C'est déprimant, je vais finir par abandonner... Se plaignit-il.

- A la bonne heure ! S'exclama Sirius, mais une nouvelle fois, il eut droit à un coup de traversin. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, arrête ça, James ! Dit-il en se protégeant derrière ses bras.

- Tu comprends pas, Patmol, elle compte vraiment pour moi, j'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver à devoir draguer tout le collège, comme toi. Ajouta-t-il, l'air désemparé. Sirius ne sut pas comment il était sensé comprendre cela, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

- C'est toi qui comprends pas. Les filles, elles sont comme ça : quand tu leur cours après, elles t'ignorent. C'est quand tu ne t'intéresse plus à elle, qu'elle te trouve tout à coup magnifique et génial. Dit-il avec de grands gestes. James fit les yeux ronds.

- Tu crois ? C'est toi l'inventeur de cette théorie ? Demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique. Sirius rit une nouvelle fois.

- Mais non, ça se passe comme ça depuis toujours. Essaie avec Lily, tu verras.

- Et si ça marche pas ? Si elle continue de ne pas me calculer ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Hé ben dans ce cas, tu recommence à lui faire des cadeaux et tu verras bien ce que ça donne. Proposa Sirius en haussant les épaules. James n'avait pas l'air totalement convaincu, mais tout de même plus rassuré que lorsque Sirius était arrivé.

Sirius savourait chaque moment. Ces instant d'amitié lui avaient tellement manqué ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un égal à qui se confier, qu'il n'avait pas eu James. Même si Remus était là en 95, ça n'était pas pareil. D'abord ils avaient été séparés pendant plus de dix ans, et puis Remus était le plus sage, le plus mature. Leur relation n'était pas aussi fraternelle qu'elle l'avait été avec James. Le retrouver, c'était magique, véritablement. Il voudrait tellement pouvoir lui dire quel fils extraordinaire il allait avoir ! Ils avaient tant de choses à partager, qui devaient pourtant rester secrètes...

- Et toi alors, avec Mandy ? Demanda-t-il, sortant Sirius de sa nostalgie.

- Ho... Il se passa une main sur le visage... C'est pas vraiment mon genre, tu sais...

- Ton genre ? Se moqua James. Je croyais que toutes les filles mignonnes étaient ton genre ! Sirius pouffa à son tour.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, mais là c'est différent. Hier après-midi, j'ai croisé Billie et...

- Billian ? L'interrompit James. Je croyais que t'avais tiré un trait sur elle, depuis l'année dernière ?

- Je sais, mais de la revoir, ça m'a fait quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est... Spéciale. James rit à nouveau.

- Evidemment qu'elle est spéciale ! Cette fille est complètement cinglée ! S'exclama-t-il. Cette fois, ce fut James qui eut droit au coup de coussin.

- Non, je veux dire spéciale pour moi, tu vois. James était la seule personne à qui Sirius pouvait parler de sentiment. D'habitude, ce n'était pas trop son genre. Il préférait passer pour quelqu'un de fort, de froid même, et ne pas montrer des faiblesses comme les sentiments. Mais devant James, ça ne le gênait pas. Depuis toutes ces années qu'il entendait ses doléances à propos de Lily, il n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses propres sentiments.

- Ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais fais gaffe, on te connais.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

- Ben quand t'es avec une nana, au bout de cinq minutes, t'arrive déjà plus à te retenir de te jeter sous la première jupe que tu vois. Se moqua-t-il. Sirius éclata de rire.

- Tu m'énerve, je vais me coucher.

- C'est ça, bonne nuit Patmol.

- Bonne nuit, Cornedrue.

Il retira une nouvelle fois le rideau épais, et rejoignit son lit douillet. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi sur un matelas aussi confortable. D'autant plus qu'à cette époque, son dos ne le faisait pas encore souffrir, il était en pleine forme. Paisiblement, il s'installa donc entre les draps, et rabattu la couette sur son torse. Mais alors que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes, les pensées assaillirent son esprit, et il perdit vite le sommeil. Impossible de s'endormir tranquillement, pas encore, pas après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci lui avait donné une sorte d'avertissement. Une mise en garde. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait apprise en presque quarante années de vie sur cette Terre, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais au grand jamais ignorer une mise en garde de Dumbledore. Ces phrases étaient presque incompréhensibles, mélange subtil de proverbe, de délire de l'imagination du vieillard, et de signalement de son savoir. Comment avait-il appris ce qui était arrivé à Sirius ? Celui-ci n'en avait aucune idée. Savait-il vraiment qu'il était sensé être mort ? Sirius n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'en apprendrait pas plus. Si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas laissé s'exprimer la veille, il ne lui en laisserait sûrement pas l'occasion dans le futur.

Il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait un pouvoir sur le futur. Peut-être pouvait-il changer tout le cours de l'histoire ? Mais comment s'y prendre ? Par où commencer ? Il y avait sûrement des choses qu'il ne pourrait même pas empêcher ! Il fallait qu'il se construise un plan. Les idées étaient confuses, parfois incohérentes. Devait-il séparer Lily et James, qu'Harry ne naisse jamais pour que la prophétie n'ait pas lieu ? Mais dans ce cas, ce serait le fils des Londubat qui serait menacé, et il était tout aussi innocent qu'Harry. Devait-il les séparer, eux aussi ? Ca semblait impossible. Et pour Peter ? Comment l'empêcher de ne jamais trahir les maraudeurs ? Ils avaient sûrement fait quelque chose de mal, pour qu'il leur tourne le dos, mais quoi ? Et comment était-ce arrivé ?

Le temps passa et bientôt, Sirius souffrit d'un horrible mal de tête. Toutes ces réflexions et ce stress n'étaient pas bons pour lui, surtout après ce qu'il venait de traverser. Alors il décida de laisser cela pour le lendemain, en se jurant de ne pas recommencer cette erreur tous les jours. Mais la fatigue et la douleur eurent raison de lui, et bientôt, il rejoignit Morphée et ses douceurs dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Ses rêves furent agités, sûrement provoqués par les délires de la fièvre. Il s'y voyait homme, encore une fois enfermé au 1é square Grimaurd, Regulus et Kreattur enfermés dans une cage, à le supplier de les délivrer. Il tenait la clé entre ses mains, mais refusait de s'approcher d'eux. Sa mère était là, elle aussi, son cadavre gisant sur le sol avec une expression figée dans la douleur. Il se réveilla en sursaut, plusieurs fois dans la nuit, en sueur.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, il s'aperçut qu'il était tombé de son lit, et que les douleurs ne s'étaient pas atténuées. Il décida alors d'aller consulter Madame Pomfresh, puis après réflexion, il se tourna plutôt vers le professeur Slughorn. Pom-Pom était beaucoup trop proche de Dumbledore, elle risquait de lui signaler ces maux, et il serait à nouveau convoquer dans le bureau du Directeur. Il ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades, qui s'étaient déjà montrés curieux, l'autre soir. Alors qu'avec Slughorn, avec qui il entretenait de très bonnes relations (normal, ce prof adorait littéralement tous les sorciers de la noblesse), il était sur de se procurer une potion contre les terreurs nocturnes en toute discrétion.

_Aujourd'hui, les cours ont été ennuyeux. Je suis sensé n'être qu'en cinquième année, il faut que j'apprenne à maîtriser la magie dont je suis capable. Si les professeurs s'aperçoivent que je fais soudain preuve d'un talent fou pour quelqu'un de mon âge, je risque d'être mis à jour, et cela pourrait complètement perturber le futur. Tout cela est trop compliqué. J'ai cru que je pourrais simplement reprendre ma vie comme si de rien n'était, mais c'est en fait impossible. Je dois faire attention à chacun de mes gestes, à chacune de mes paroles, pour ne pas être démasqué. Et puis il y a cette mission que Dumbledore m'a plus ou moins confié. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai peur de faire plus de mal que de bien en changeant le futur. Mais je dois essayer, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. En tout cas c'est ce que je pense qu'il a voulu dire._  
_Au fait, j'ai décidé d'aller voir Bill. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de quand, ni de comment j'allais m'y prendre, mais je suis bien décidé. Elle ne va pas m'échapper, encore une fois._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Ca a été un peu plus long cette fois, mais j'ai eu un peu plus de difficulté à écrire ce chapitre (qui pourtant me plait beaucoup). Je suis vraiment trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès contente que tout cela vous plaise, j'espère que vous ne me jèterez pas des fruits pourris lors des "rebondissements" (c'est l'avantage d'être planquée derrière un pc en fait, mais on ne sait jamais...)._

_Bref, comme d'hab je tiens à remercier chaleureusement toutes mes lectrices, mes followers et celles qui mettent la fic en favoris, mais tout particulièrement **Loudee**, **Cat240**, **Lady Black S**, **Tam83**, **Matsuyama**, **Millou**, **Choupinette**, **Alwyn13** et **Shiriliz**, qui m'ont laissé de très jolies reviews, pour le moins encourageantes :) _

_Merci à toutes et à très bientôt j'espère (enjoy)_

* * *

**4. Toc, toc**

Le lendemain matin, comme il se l'était promis, Sirius partit à la recherche du professeur Slughorn. Le Maître des Potions de Poudlard était pour ainsi dire, un personnage un peu spécial. Physiquement, le mot qui le décrivait le mieux était sans doute "gras". Ses yeux tombants, ses bas-joues gigotants, son énorme ventre et ses jambes courtes et arquées le faisaient ressembler à un bout de graisse vivante. Quant à son caractère, il n'était guère plus agréable. Il triait les élèves sur le volet, et organisait de petites réunions dans les cachots avec ses préférés. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait d'enfants de la noblesse comme Sirius et son frère, mais il y avait aussi des enfants de moldus, comme Lily, dont il admirait beaucoup les capacités (ce qui avait un côté discriminatoire, mais apparemment le reste du professorat ne lui en tenait pas rigueur). Sommes toutes ce n'était pas un mauvais professeur, d'autant plus qu'il était facile à corrompre lorsqu'on était fiché dans ses petits papiers, mais Sirius ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement.

Sirius toqua 3 fois à la porte. Un "Entrez" mollasson résonna dans la pièce voisine, et Sirius poussa la lourde porte. L'intérieur du bureau était d'une propreté à couper le souffle. Tous les meubles avaient l'air d'avoir été cirés quelques secondes avant qu'il n'entre, les bouteilles de verre étincelaient au rythme des bougies, il pouvait même presque voir son reflet à travers le sol parqueté. Le professeur Slughorn était assis derrière son secrétaire, une bonne dizaine d'enveloppes éparpillées devant lui, sa plume coincée entre ses lèvres épaisses. Lorsqu'il reconnut Sirius, son visage porcellin se fendit d'un large sourire, découvrant de petites dents pointues et jaunies. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de l'homme, Sirius ne put qu'être dégoûté par cette vision.

- Monsieur Black ! S'exclama-t-il. Comment allez-vous ? Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais en train de préparer une soirée d'anciens élèves, cela me demande beaucoup de temps et de parchemin, comme vous le voyez.

- Je vais bien, merci professeur, et je suis désolé de vous déranger. Répondit-il.

- Ho non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, en quoi puis-je vous être utile, dîtes-moi ? Ses petits yeux bleus, enfoncés, lui donnaient l'air d'être sens cesse au bord des larmes.

- En fait, professeur, j'ai quelques soucis personnels en ce moment et...

- Ho Merlin, j'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à l'un de vos proches ! L'interrompit-il, une main sur son crâne dégarni.

- Non, rien de ce genre. En réalité je suis à la recherche d'une potion contre les terreurs nocturnes... Je dors très mal depuis quelques jours, et je ne suis plus très performant en cours, ça me gêne. Slughorn se mis sur pieds plus vite que Sirius n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et fouina dans un tiroir haut perché, à tel point qu'il du se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour y accéder.

- Aucun problème, j'en ai toujours un stock. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, je suis moi-même sujet à ces insomnies intempestives. Dit-il en tendant vers Sirius une petite bouteille à moitié pleine d'un liquide mauve. Tenez, prenez-en une goutte chaque soir avant de vous coucher, votre sommeil sera impeccable.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur. Répondit Sirius en laissant tomber la potion dans sa poche. Ho, professeur, il y une autre chose que je voudrais vous demander. Cette fois-ci, il était moins sur de lui, mais il voulait tout de même tenter ce coup.

- Oui ?

- J'ai souvent des migraines. J'ai du mal à me concentrer, je suis en permanence assailli de pensées inutiles. Je me demandais s'il vous était possible de me prêter une pensine, seulement pour quelques temps ? Slughorn passa une main grassouillette dans sa barbe de trois jours, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne sais pas, Sirius. Cela est d'avantage délicat, les jeunes gens comme vous ne sont pas habitués à manipuler des objets si puissants.

- Je serais prudent, professeur.

- Je ne sais même pas si j'en possède une supplémentaire. Je ne peux vous donner la mienne, elle ne me suffit presque plus !

- Je vous en prie, professeur, c'est très important. Supplia Sirius.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, mais je ne promets rien. Je vous enverrai de mes nouvelles en fin de journée, Monsieur Black.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur.

Les mains dans les poches, Sirius ressortit du bureau. Il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir la pensine tout de suite, mais il savait que Slughorn détestait décevoir un de ses élèves préférés, et qu'il avait de grandes chances d'obtenir sa pensine le soir-même. Ce n'était pas vraiment un caprice, contrairement à ce qu'a pu croire le Maître des Potions. L'esprit de Sirius était sans cesse torturé par mille et une pensées, par des souvenirs qui ne lui étaient plus d'aucune utilité... Il avait de forts maux de tête, des migraines, et cela devenait insupportable. Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, et la pensine était le seul moyen concret qu'il connaissait pour cela. Enfin, au moins il avait pu avoir la potion, et cela allait largement alléger ses problèmes. Les cauchemars devenaient de moins en moins supportables, et la fatigue le forçait presque à s'endormir en cours et pendant les repas. Il craignait que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive et qu'on commence à le surveiller.

Les couloirs de Poudlard commençaient à se rafraîchir. Sirius n'était vêtu que de sa chemise blanche et de sa cravate mal mise, mais un blazer ou même une cape n'auraient pas été de trop. Il détestait l'hiver. Il faisait bien trop froid pour trainer dehors la nuit, et à Poudlard, on n'apercevait plus un seul bout de chair. Il enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules, et se pressa sur le trajet pour la Grande Salle. Il avait rendez-vous avec les maraudeurs pour le déjeuner, comme souvent. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'immense pièce, il fut ébloui par la lumière synthétique du soleil que le plafond affichait. Il vit Peter lui faire de grands coucous, de loin. Il lui rendit son signe, et s'avança vers leur table habituelle. Il remarqua immédiatement que James, avec qui il avait discuté de Lily la veille, était assis au parfait opposé de la rousse, et que celle-ci semblait faire la tête. Sirius eut un sourire espiègle pour son meilleur ami.

- Alors, les gars, ça va ? Demanda-t-il, l'air faussement détendu. Il se balança sur sa chaise en se tenant au dossier de sa voisine, Alice Tatcher. Londubat le reluqua du coin de l'oeil, mais Sirius le rassura d'un clin d'oeil. Instantanément, l'autre rougit et se recentra sur son assiette.

- Ca va et toi, Patmol ? Demanda James, avec son énorme sourire.

- Ca peut aller, ouais. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il avait surtout terriblement faim, pensa-t-il en fourrant un morceau de pain de viande dans sa bouche.

- T'étais où, ce matin ? Interrogea Peter, lui aussi en train de dévorer un morceau de poulet. Sirius ricana.

- Je pourrais te le dire Queudver, mais il faudrait que je te tue, ensuite. S'excusa-t-il. Peter éclata d'un rire suraiguë, qui fit froncer les yeux d'Evans.

- Arrête de te la jouer agent secret, pauvre naze. Ordonna Tatcher, l'air moqueur.

- Espèce de jalouse... Grogna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Le reste du repas se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme c'était souvent le cas parmi les Gryffondor. Une certaine excitation traversée la tablée de temps à autre, lorsque quelqu'un évoquait le match de l'après-midi. En réalité, Gryffondor ne jouait pas, mais le gagnant de ce match serait le prochain adversaire de l'équipe des Lions. James, capitaine depuis quelques semaines, attendait ce match avec impatience. Il calculait sans cesse de nouveau plan d'attaque, propre à chaque adversaire. Entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle, son coeur balançait sans arrêt. Il répétait souvent que ce que les Serdaigle avaient en intelligence et en stratégie, les Poufsouffle le compensaient par leur force et leur témérité.

- Tu viens voir le match, cet après-midi ? Lui demanda James.

- Bien sûr, je veux voir ce que donnent les petits nouveaux.

Chaque année, de nouveaux joueurs remplaçaient les plus vieux, et Sirius était d'avis qu'il valait mieux bien connaître ses ennemis, avant de les affronter. Il avait surtout prévu quelque chose de spécial, pour cet après-midi. Lorsque tout le monde serait dans les gradins, occupés à applaudir ou à huer les joueurs, il pourrait enfin s'éclipser et passer quelques heures seul. C'était le seul créneau qu'il avait trouvé pour élaborer son plan, le coucher sur du parchemin, et peut-être même commencer à le mettre à exécution. Il avait d'abord pensé à faire cela la nuit, mais entre les cauchemars et les insomnies, il avait préféré profiter du peu de sommeil qu'il s'accordait. Le match était l'occasion idéale. S'il arrivait à être de retour au stade avant le coup de sifflet final, personne ne s'apercevrait de son excursion.

Deux heures plus tard, Sirius était installé sur les gradins, en compagnie de toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Ils avaient choisi de prendre place du côté des Serdaigle, par défaut. Autour d'eux, les élèves étaient tous grimés aux couleurs de leurs maisons. Echarpes bleu et bronze se mêlaient au cris d'aigles intempestifs pour créer un brouhaha à peine supportable. Les oreilles de Sirius le faisaient souffrir, il n'était plus habitué aux grandes effusion poudlardienne depuis son séjour dans le monde adulte. Cette impression était d'autant plus exacerbée que les explosions enthousiastes ne soutenaient pas Gryffondor. James sourit à Sirius en se frottant les mains. Il avait sûrement hâte de découvrir les faiblesses exploitables des deux équipes. Non loin d'eux, une jolie blonde lui adressa un clin d'oeil audacieux. Une vague de chaleur traversa brièvement Sirius, mais il repris ses esprits. Il devait rester concentré sur son escapade, et sur le plan.

"C'eeeeeeeest parti!" Hurla la voix du commentateur, alors que le sifflet du professeur Aylet retentit. "Stanford passe le Souaffle à Reedle, elle s'élance jusqu'aux anneaux et... Ouch, ce cognard a du faire mal, ma grande ! Bien joué Calligan, j'étais sur que ce petit avait de l'avenir dans la batte!"

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la tribune des Poufsouffle. Sirius tapait frénétiquement du pied. Il était un peu jaloux. Il n'avait pas encore pu jouer de match depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, et cela lui manquait cruellement. La sensation de l'air qui se fendait sur son passage, son coeur qui battait la chamade, les railleries contre les adversaires, les acclamations de la foule lorsqu'il marquait des points pour son équipe... Ces sentiments étaient incomparables. A ses yeux, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans le Quidditch. Sans oublier les fêtes délirantes dans la Salle Commune après leurs victoires. Mais il faudrait encore attendre, car pour l'instant, il ne pouvait être que spectateur.

- Franck ? Appela James en tripotant le bout de parchemin sur lequel il griffonnait depuis le début de match. Il faudra que tu me mettes Calligan hors jeu, si on joue contre Poufsouffle. Et le plus vite possible.

- Ouais, j'y avais déjà pensé, Capitaine. Répondit celui-ci avec un sourire malicieux.

Profitant de cette discussion animée, Sirius s'éloigna discrètement du groupe. Il avait terriblement envie de regarder la fin du match, mais il ne devait pas dévier de ses objectifs. Il dévala les escaliers des gradins, et se retrouva enfin dans le Parc. L'air était glacé, il resserra sa cape autour de son cou, et rabattu la capuche sur ses cheveux. La vaste étendue de verdure était déserte. C'était toujours comme cela, à Poudlard. Tous les élèves se précipitaient pour voir les match, et laissaient le reste du château sans vie. Cela faisait partie du folklore de la vie poudlardienne. Même les professeurs y participaient ! Le grand avantage de cette frénésie, c'était que Sirius était certain de ne pas rencontrer un professeur dans un couloir, qui lui demanderait pourquoi il n'était pas en train de regarder le match avec les autres. Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient la sale manie de se mêler sans cesse des affaires des élèves.

Sirius traversa le château, couloir après couloir, escalier après escalier. Les courants d'air lui glaçaient le sang, et l'écho sans fin de ses chaussures qui claquaient sur la dalle l'angoissait. Il était seul, bel et bien seul. Plus que tout, il détestait la solitude. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il aimait être entouré, peu importe par qui, mais il lui fallait une présence. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été habitué à la solitude. Même à Azkaban, les cris délirants des autres prisonniers lui tenaient compagnie, pour ainsi dire. Alors il hâta le pas, jusqu'à enfin pénétrer dans la tour Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame, dans son tableau, lui adressait de grands sourires coquins, et le laissa entrer sans même qu'il n'ait à dire le mot de passe. Il se rappela du jour où elle s'était enfuie, après qu'il ait réduit son tableau en lambeaux, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser passer.

Dans la Salle Commune, quelques élèves étaient dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce, et vaquaient à des occupations diverses. Certains discutaient en chuchotant, d'autres avaient le nez plongé dans des manuels, et profitaient sûrement de ce calme pour réviser sans être dérangés. Ils n'étaient pas plus d'une dizaine, à première vue. Et sur le canapé, appuyée contre un coussin moelleux, les jambes croisées, étendues de toute leur longueur, elle était là. Le coeur de Sirius manqua un battement. Elle portait des lunettes de vue, aux montures épaisses, et ses cheveux étaient attachés avec des dizaines de petites épingles. Elle n'avait pas levé le nez de son livre lorsqu'il était entré, il se permis donc quelques secondes d'observation.

Ses cheveux mordorés chatoyaient au rythme des flammes, ses sourcils fins étaient froncés au-dessus de ses grands yeux verts. Elle avait la peau rosie par la chaleur, et ses lèvres charnues étaient pincées par la concentration. Elle était si petite, si menue... On aurait dit qu'il aurait pu la briser en la tenant dans ses bras. Il resta figé quelques secondes, laissant son pouls se calmer. Puis il se rapprocha d'elle, et s'assis sur le fauteuil en tweed, en face du sofa qu'elle occupait. Elle daigna enfin lever son visage en forme de coeur, et le sonda de son regard émeraude. A nouveau, son coeur s'emballa, mais il ne le montra pas. Après tout, il était Sirius Black, et le jeune Sirius Black n'avait jamais perdu ses moyens devant une femme, pas même elle.

- Salut, Murmura-t-il.

- Salut, Répondit-elle, ses sourcils toujours froncés, se rejoignant presque. Il avait pratiquement oublié sa voix. Ses tons chauds, feutrés, presque rauques qu'on n'attendait pas d'un corps si frêle. Elle referma son livre d'un coup sec et remonta ses lunettes sur sa tête, retirant la mèche qui cachait jusque là une partie de son front.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il, armé de son plus beau sourire. Ses mains, moites, trahissaient pourtant son angoisse. Il s'était souvenu d'une Billie plus joviale, plus enthousiaste.

- Bien. Et toi ? Ses mots étaient agréables mais son visage restait impassible.

- Je vais bien. Quelques instants de silence gêné s'en suivirent. Elle ne cessait de l'observer d'un air intransigeant, comme si elle attendait le moindre faux pas pour lui sauter à la gorge. Après presque une minute à se fixer en chien de faïence, elle finit par soupirer.

- Ok, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid, presque accusateur. Sirius haussa les sourcils et passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux. Elle avait presque réussi à la mettre mal à l'aise. Elle l'avait appelé "Black", comme s'il n'était rien pour elle, comme si elle le méprisait. Cela l'avait touché, sans aucun doute.

- Rien ! Juste... Parler... Avoua-t-il, désemparé. Contre toute attente, la jeune fille lâcha son livre et sourit. Il admira un bref moment la perfection de ce sourire, avant qu'il ne se transforme en un ricanement rauque.

- Parler ? Tu te moques de moi ? S'étonna-t-elle, toujours en riant. Ca fait presque un an que t'agis comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, et là tu arrive, comme une fleur, pour "parler" ? Je te connais. Tu te fous de "parler" avec des filles. Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi alors tu peux t'en aller.

- Quoi ? Mais... Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il venait simplement lui dire quelques mots, et déjà, ils avaient leur première dispute ! Cela s'annonçait plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. D'autant plus qu'elle avait piqué sa fierté, et que c'était le genre de blessure qui guérissait très lentement chez un Black. Il voulu répondre quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Elle avait déjà repris la lecture de son roman, et il n'avait pas envie de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Malgré tout, il n'en resterait pas là.

Lorsque Sirius fut remonté dans son dortoir, le plan pour sauver le monde sorcier lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Il se jeta sur son lit, et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. Il tapa du poing contre son matelas, ce qui n'apaisa en rien la colère qu'il contenait. Il devait fouiller dans sa mémoire, se rappeler. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait exactement pour que Billie soit aussi rancunière envers lui ? Il l'avait trompée, bien sûr, mais ce n'était que des histoires de gosses, ils avaient quatorze ans ! Encore une fois il devrait se creuser la tête, et trouver un moyen de la faire changer d'avis. Il n'était pas le même, et cette fois, il se foutait bien de profiter de sa jeunesse. Il en avait déjà eu une. Dorénavant, seul le futur comptait à ses yeux, et c'était avec Billian qu'il voulait construire le sien.

Sortant brusquement Sirius de ses pensées, la porte du dortoir claqua. James, Remus, Peter et Franck entraient en trombe, en s'exclamant et en faisant de grands gestes. "Il faudra absolument mettre la défense en avant, c'est certain" marmonnait James, "Oui, leur attaque est géniale, mais je pense qu'avec nos batteurs, on aura vite fait de faire le ménage" répondait Franck, "Pas besoin d'envoyer tout le monde à l'hôpital, vous pouvez aussi gagner à la loyale" corrigeait Remus, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tiens, Sirius, t'es là ? Dit alors Peter. Sirius se releva et sourit brièvement à ses amis. Mais les habitants de ce dortoir le connaissaient bien, et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à jouer la comédie devant eux.

- Oula, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés. Sirius haussa les épaules.

- C'est Billian, c'est ça ? Continua James. On l'a vu dans la Salle Commune. Je t'avais prévenu que c'était une folle.

- Ta gueule, Cornedrue. Coupa Sirius, peu désireux de discuter de sa vie sentimentale devant autant de monde. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un échec.

- Bref. T'aurais du rester regarder le match avec nous, c'était super ! S'enquit Franck.

- Ca s'est vite terminé, non ? Demanda Sirius en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Il était parti du stade depuis à peine vingt minutes.

- Ouai, le Vif d'Or est apparu presque tout de suite, alors ils ont vite fait de l'attraper... Répondit Peter, qui semblait déçu.

- Qui a gagné, finalement ?

- Serdaigle ! On parlait justement de la stratégie à adopter pour les...

Sirius n'entendit pas la suite. Il n'écoutait plus. Peu importe quelle équipe avait gagné, ces coupes n'avaient finalement que peu d'importance, dans une vie. Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient à cette époque, ni James ni lui-même ne seraient jamais des joueurs de Quidditch professionnels, alors à quoi bon ? L'image de Billie apparut une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, sans sourire, vêtue de cet air glacial qu'il y avait lu quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis d'autres images se succédèrent, et il remercia intérieurement Slughorn de lui avoir donné la potion.

_Tout le monde est endormi. Première discussion avec Billie : elle m'a envoyé paitre. Tant pis, je devrais sans doute revoir mon approche. Je ne veux vraiment rien rater, mais tout cela ne m'a pas l'air d'être en bonne voie. Les maraudeurs me semblent de plus en plus immatures, parfois, j'ai même envie de les remettre en place. Mais je joue le jeu. Après tout, ce ne sont que des gamins. Aujourd'hui, Slug' m'a donné une bouteille de potion pour mes cauchemars, et ce soir il a même cédé pour la pensine (contre quelques présences à ses réunions stupides), je vais enfin pouvoir dormir en paix !_


End file.
